Devil May Cry 3: The Devil's Power
by Revolution Assassin
Summary: A young devil hunter is starting his new business that has yet to be named. A mysterious man mentions his brother . Will he shrug this off, or will he investigate further? A novelization of Devil May Cry 3.


**Hello everyone, and welcome to the novelization of Devil May Cry 3. Feel free to leave a review of your thoughts. Hope you guys enjoy the prologue. **

* * *

Vergil was looking through a book at the library, seeking knowledge of some sort. He wore a long blue coat that had three tails and a snake-like pattern on the right side, a blue vest under the coat, brown fingerless gloves and brown greaves that came up to his knees. His hair was spiky and swept back. He His katana Yamato was strapped to the left side of his waist.

The man heard footsteps approaching him, but he didn't seem interested enough to look who they belong to. He continued to silently read the book in front of him about incantations, but not what he was looking for.

"So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the demon warrior Sparda?" the figure in the dark asked him.

The blue clad man thought nothing of his inquiry and closed the book in his right hand. He placed it back into its original spot, "That's not what I'm looking for. Leave me."

"Then what ARE you looking for?" The figure revealed himself to Vergil. He wore a black long sleeved tunic with black trousers and black dress shoes. He was bald with no trace of hair growing. There were two notable features that stood out. One was his burn on the left side of his face. It seemed to pulse as if some sort of energy was flowing to it. The other was his heterochromatic eyes. His right eye was blue and the left eye was a reddish brown.

"A demon that impregnates a woman who then bears twin sons… that's the story, isn't it?"

Vergil quickly unsheathed his katana without even looking and pointed the blade at him, "Leave me, I won't tell you a third time."

The man simply ignored his warning and ran his fingers along Vergil's katana. "People inherently fear evil. However…" he cut his thumb intentionally and blood was trickling down, "…occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil."

Vergil looked at the man with suspicion in his blue eyes. He was curious as to what this man knew. He sheathed Yamato, "What are you getting at?"

The dark clad man held a book in his right hand over his chest. He simply stated, "Share with me. The story of Sparda…" As Vergil walked away from him, the man had a menacing smirk on his face.

* * *

The man later revealed Vergil to be Arkham, a human with a desire to become a demon. He was obsessed with demons and demonic history especially those that were linked to Sparda. To show his dedication, he even murdered his own wife and left his only daughter parentless. He exiled himself and traveled to find anything related to Sparda.

Vergil and Arkham traveled underground to the entrance of an ancient tower that Sparda sealed away. It was moved underground to prevent its power from falling into the wrong hands.

"The activation method is as I described before," Arkham reiterated to Vergil. "It should be a simple matter for you. I will go to his place. I believe that I know where the item we seek is located. You should dispose of any obstacles quickly."

Vergil was listening, but did not care for Arkham's lecture. He wanted to get this over with. He turned around to spot two demons emerge from the ground. They were pale with blood visibly showing throughout most of their bodies. Their heads had horns that slightly curved at the top. The spikes on their backs similarly curved as the horns on their heads. They also carried scythes that were as long as they were.

Two more of these demons appeared and were slowly closing in on him. He looked nonchalant and didn't think much of them. They all lunged at him and Vergil merely knocked away their scythes with his sheathed Yamato. As he unsheathed his katana, he spotted a demon above him from the reflection of the blade. Vergil slashed with such speed that the demon was sliced in half before it could reach him. He disposed of the rest with a slice through their abdomens and quickly dissolved.

More of them quickly surrounded him he began to study where they all were. The one to his right tried to hack him, but quickly moved back and used the butt of the sword to knock it back. Vergil quickly deflected the one coming from behind with the unsheathed Yamato, resheathed it, knocked the demon in the air and cut right through. He disposed of the one behind it quickly with two slashes, one hitting the scythe and the other cutting the demon itself. Vergil quickly turned around knocked the other demon in the air with the scabbard and sliced it in half. He sliced the one next to it in one swipe. Another demon attempt to strike Vergil, but he deflected it, hit the scythed to knock it in the air, sheathed Yamato, and kill the demon with its brethren next to it.

Vergil's swept hair came down as a result of the blood being sprayed the air during his fighting. His hair came down to above shoulder length and his bangs were above his eyes.

Vergil turned around to spot more of those demons manifesting from the ground. He was annoyed that this was taking longer than it should. Frustrated, he ran and yelled as he slashed every demon that was in his way and lunged when he was at the end. All of the demons were split and blood poured out like a fountain before they were evaporated. Vergil sheathed Yamato behind him and swept the blood from his hair. He styled it to the way he had it before.

With determination, he walked up the stairs toward the entrance to the tower. When he got to the front, he stopped for a moment, closed his eyes and said to himself, "It begins…"


End file.
